Low-frequency random telegraph signal (RTS) noise (also known as burst noise, popcorn noise, impulse noise, and bi-stable noise) is a type of electronic noise known to occur in semiconductor devices, including in metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) circuits or devices. RTS noise typically comprises sudden step-like transitions between two or more discrete current or voltage levels, often as high as several hundred microvolts, and often at random and unpredictable times. RTS noise may be created by the capture and emission of charge carriers and may result in two distinct states. Simulation models of RTS noise are not widely available, leading to the probability that a design with an unexpected sensitivity to RTS may be discovered after manufacturing of the semiconductor chip. Semiconductor dice with sensitive analog circuits or memories can exhibit a large RTS signature in a subset of the population of manufactured dice.